


save the bees john

by Navy_Blue



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bees, Crack Fic, Drabble, Interns & Internships, There's no plot, What am I doing, does this qualify as crack, it's just bees, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Blue/pseuds/Navy_Blue
Summary: Continuing the bee internship au from discord, here is more of john trying not to be completely done with it. i am sorry to introduce this onto a website of legit fics.





	save the bees john

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Falcomb/Wind_Ryder for main the bee au delights. Also discord. Also this is the most ridiculous thing but i am so invested

All in all, John’s first week had gone well. He’d made some flyers, surveyed beehives, been to a local government meeting on pesticides, and he was starting to feel comfortable among this strange group of people in the office. He looked around as they were packing up for the day: Thomas was about in another bee pun shirt, today's read _Hive a nice day!_ ; James was rolling his eyes at Thomas; Miranda was smiling fondly at the two of them as she handed Max the accounts for that month; Max was talking to Jack about a woman called Anne who John hadn’t yet met, but she sounded a bit odd and that would surely make her an integral part of the group; and Eleanor was frowning at her computer as she tried to add Thomas’s new “merch budget” into the accounts spreadsheet. All in all, they were a little dysfunctional, but a rather lovely lot.

Thomas clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Oh, staff announcement, remember tomorrow is the start of the team building weekend away, so wear practical shoes and your best positive attitudes! We leave at eight am.” 

John withheld a groan. He’d forgotten about the team building. Maybe as the newbie they wouldn’t make him-

“And that includes you John; all employ- _bees_ , old and new, get to join in the fun.” God it was like Thomas could read his fucking mind.  
John mustered a smile. “Oh, thanks, really,” he hoped it sounded convincing; as weird as this whole place was, he really didn’t want to be mean to Thomas. He realised, however, that he had no idea what they were doing, or why they needed to be in the office so early. He turned to James, who was making resources at the desk opposite him for an awareness day at a local school. “Hey, James.”

“Hmm, what?” James didn’t look up from his pipe cleaner bee model.

“Uh, what does team building mean? I mean, like, where are we going?”

“Oh god, Thomas will have booked some camping place in the middle of fucking nowhere.” James raised his eyes and must have caught John’s horrified expression. “It’s ok really, actually it’s quite fun. Thomas gets very excited about it; he likes being around people. He’ll make smores,” James offered.

Well, that didn't sound _so_ bad. “Huh, and I’m guessing it involves bees somehow?" 

James frowned at him. “Oh god no, we won’t go near them this weekend. Thomas is allergic.” He said it so calmly, as if it wasn’t the most ridiculous thing John had ever heard.

“I’m sorry, did you say, Thomas-bee-enthusiast-set-up-a-charity-for-fucking-bees-Hamilton, is allergic-“

“To bees. Yes.” James stared at him passively, as if he’d had this conversation a hundred times with a hundred employees. “Look, he just- he really likes bees.”

“Right.”


End file.
